Survivor
by Kyuubi no Kitsune0101
Summary: Kakashi watched everyone else die. He was to be dead, but instead, he lived on. He was the survivor. He would always live while other didn't. Death made his life that way instead of taking his. implied KakaNaru, mpreg


**Disclaimer: Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

Hatake Kakashi was tired of watching loved ones die. He was the one who remained. The one who never died. Why? By the medics from the war and his missions, he should be dead. He defied death over and over again. Kicking it in the face and running away. Being a child that aged but never died. Death was far too busy taking away those Kakashi loved and showed his heart to. Those who carried pieces of his heart in heaven and never returned those pieces. Kakashi's shattered heart took all the missing parts and just ignored the facts. Hatake Kakashi was to be dead, but instead, his loved ones died instead.

At the tender age of five, Kakashi watched his father, once bathed in glory, fall. He didn't know how to help Sakumo. The man didn't seem to want help, so Kakashi left him alone. Sakumo watched his son leave every day for solo training because no Jonin wanted to teach the brat of the White Fang. He never saw what his actions were doing to Kakashi's little heart. The small boy always worried about his father, and he tried at first to get his father back on his feet. Sakumo couldn't do it. He had the weight of the mission on his chest. The only thing he could do for his son was watch him leave for solo training.

"Father will be happy. I've finally got a sensei," Kakashi said to one of his ninken. The dog yipped and disappeared when they reached the Hatake property. Kakashi had been a Genin for three weeks and was finally going to be taught by none other than Namikaze Minato, Jiraiya's prized student. Kakashi opened the gate to the yard and felt something eerie come over him. He shrugged it off and ran into the house. "Father! Father! I have good news!" Kakashi ran to his father's room and found it ajar. Not thinking about it, Kakashi walked in and turned on the light. "Father?" Kakashi turned around and looked at his father lying in a pool of blood. The expression on Hatake Sakumo's face was not regret or anger. It was one of peace. Kakashi screamed and ran from the house of memories.

At thirteen, Kakashi is a Jonin himself. He's ready to take on the wonders of the world as if they were nothing. Minato is proud of Kakashi's promotion, but he can still see the boy not willing to become another Sakumo. Kakashi's mask only hides the face that matched his father's, but Minato can see the boy inside, wanting to be let out. The rules are Kakashi's outer life, and it takes an Uchiha Obito to destroy the shell Kakashi created around him.

_It was just a dream…Right?_ Kakashi cracked open one eye and stared at the starry sky. He jumped up and looked around him. Rin is asleep by the boulder, and Minato is sitting on top of it. He searched for any signs of Obito. It was a dream. All a dream. A nightmare. That nightmare only became reality when he touched his face. The scar on his eye proved everything to him. Obito was dead, and Kakashi was alive. Obito wouldn't be dead if Kakashi had just listened to the Uchiha. Minato tried to comfort Kakashi, but the Hatake should be use to comrades dying. That's what part of the war is about. Kakashi was a Sakumo afterall, but only Kakashi failed to bring the body back. Only the eye they shared. Kakashi made sure to share everything with Obito. He retold everything from his book of memories.

At fourteen, Kakashi is still a Jonin, but he thought of the ANBU. The heat from the Kyuubi is bearing down on him, and all he can do is follow Minato, who is carrying the child that Kakashi with carry back. He watched in silence as Minato seals the demon, chakra and soul, into his son's stomach. The baby cries out from the pain, but Minato continues. When it's over, Minato is dead on his back, and the Kyuubi's body is disappearing and becoming trees. Kakashi wrapped the baby in the Hokage's robes and took the short way back.

At fifteen, Kakashi is sitting at a funeral. Rin died, but he wasn't on the mission. He was only able to barely identify the body. He had plans for his future. He would marry Rin for Obito and name their first son after the Uchiha. As the rain falls, Kakashi doesn't bother getting an umbrella. He remembers that one day when he was still a child, barely able to throw a kunai properly, his father told him about the rain. Angels were crying because someone who wasn't to die died or a baby met death. Kakashi left immediately after the service because he had a job to do.

"Goodbye, Rin. I'm sorry," Kakashi said. He walked through the group of people known as friends and family. They were crying, and only Obito would cry. Kakashi couldn't bring himself to do it. He walked away with whispers on his back and a hole-filled heart. Life couldn't get any better.

At thirty-four, Kakashi is a Jonin again and sitting at a funeral. He remembers the child he baby-sat as an ANBU. The child with blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. The child who he called Naru-chan and called him Mask. He wanted to every day he spent with the boy to reveal himself, but he didn't. When he stopped baby-sitting at nineteen and became the boy's sensei seven years later, he wanted to ask him if he remembered the mask man who loved him. Kakashi looked at the casket and thinks that he is going to die. Something tugs on his arm, and Kakashi now looked at the two-year-old beside him and the infant in his arms. His sons, Obito and Minato. His and Naruto's. Both a cross between the two. Both have the same beautiful blue eyes as the man who bore them.

"Obito, it'll be okay," Kakashi said. He pulls the child onto his lap with the other one and cries. Finally, Hatake Kakashi cries with Obito. Everyone is watching, but he doesn't care. By the facts, he shouldn't have his two sons. By the facts, Naruto should've been Hokage. By the facts, Kakashi should be dead. To defy Death and live in it was the life Kakashi built for himself. "It'll be okay. You'll always have me." Minato is too small to know that the scent of his mother is never coming back, but Obito knows that his father would never leave him when Mother-Pa did. "We'll survive. That's what Hatakes do. Survive."

Kakashi thinks one day at the memorial stone about his future. He only glances at the two boys, sleeping on a blanket under a tree while they wait. In his future, he figures, he would have a third son named Sakumo and a daughter named Rin. Naruto always wanted a daughter. Kakashi smiles and feels a breeze. He stands there and talks to his loved ones that have names on the stone and the one who doesn't. He knows that Death is coming, but that's the life everyone leads. Kakashi no longer kicks Death in the face. He just avoids it at all costs for the two sleeping angels with silver hair and beautiful blue eyes. He would never let his angels go. He promised.

**Okay, this is actually my first slight Yoai. Don't kill me.**


End file.
